


Where Everyone Can See

by AussieTransfan2015



Series: Supernatural Hentai AU [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Hentai, Hentai AU, Other, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 12:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16347128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieTransfan2015/pseuds/AussieTransfan2015
Summary: Solstice is still dealing with the incubi and won't admit she's not as mad about it as she seems.





	Where Everyone Can See

Hentai AU  
More Incubus fun

* * *

Panting hard, Solstice took position as the starting line. She needed this small training session; it had only been a week since the incident on the ‘Tribute Trail’ and she would be lying if she wasn’t still unnerved by Perceptor and Drift’s promise. She had tried training more and more between classes and lectures, distracting herself from the promise.  
The starter gun fired, sending the track alight with runners. Solstice shot from her starter point, bolting to the front of her track, keeping her time and drawing closer to the finish line.  
  
“You can’t run forever~”  
  
Solstice choked, catching herself just before she crossed the finish line, scanning the stands and the grounds for the owner of the voice. She knew who it belonged to, freezing when she spotted Drift in the stands, farthest from everyone else, a gleaming smirk directed right at her.  
  
“What’s the matter, Solstice?” looking up, Speedzone jogged up to her, concern etched for her friend. “Never seen you stumble like that.”  
  
“Might…just need new shoes, these feel off,” Solstice brushed off the concern, ignoring the fact that damned Drift was watching her. His eyes were burning into her but as she took a moment of courage to glare back but found he was gone.  
  
“We can go shopping tomorrow, I’ve got to get to my Major. See you later!”  
  
“Yeah, see ya,” Solstice looked over the stands before jogging over to get her things. She didn’t want to walk by the stands but as she turned to take the long path, Drift was there waiting for her. Pausing, an idea formed as the incubus smirked and stared; the very stare that seemed to heat her gut. Making up her mind, Solstice took off to the stands; keeping her bag close and kicking her legs up to keep her speed but never expected to run right into Drift. The force of propelling forward sent her crashing into the incubus, sending both into the thick bushes.  
  
“Caught you~” he smirked, quirking his head as Solstice looked down. She tried to fight back but struck stiff when his mouth latched onto her neck. Lightning shot down her spine, locking her up and a moan falling from her lips.  
  
“S-stop! Not here!” she hissed, looking up around them. The bush didn’t seem too damaged, keeping them both hidden in the dirt. Turning back to scold the annoying being, she was surprised to see an elegant soft carpet beneath him, his arm curled back behind his head as if lying back in leisure rather than her sitting on him.  
  
“Why not? You look peaked from all that training~” he cooed, leaning up and dragging his hands up her sides and back. His fingers pressed in different places, applying pressure at certain points releasing tension. Another moan slipped through, almost falling forward in relaxation, catching herself with his shoulders. Drift didn’t stop, pressing and massaging more, shifting around until he straddled Solstice.  
  
Lying flat on her front, Solstice couldn’t stop a louder moan from rolling out as Drift resumed his deep tissue massage. She could feel all tension leaving her body, feeling more relaxed than she had been in weeks. Relaxing, taken in to the softness and silkiness of the blanket beneath her, her mind wandered and shifted away until something stiff and hot rubbed against her backside. Her mind snapped back, flipping over to find Drift exposed and flush against her.  
  
“G-get off me!”  
  
“What was that?”  
  
Solstice swallowed her words, hands slapping over her mouth as someone came walking by. She refused to move, even breath as what looked like the football team ran out onto the field for training. Drift smirked, leaning over her and deliberately pressing his cock into her backside. She shivered, shaking her head before freezing still, seeing feet appear next to her head.  
  
“Oh~ now we can have fun,” Drift ground harder, pausing only as Solstice shook her head viciously. She didn’t want this, who would want this? “Really?” Drift leant forward, pinning her flat while his hand slid between her legs, fingers slipping into her track pants and to her core. “Then why aren’t you wearing underwear… and drenching my fingers in your delicious juices?”  
  
“It…it’s uncomfortable running,” she hissed, keeping her voice low as the feet stepped forward but not far enough. “And I just worked out! I-it’s sweat.”  
  
“Oh no~ I can tell sweat between your sweet fluids~” slipping out, Drift showed her his fingers, bringing them to his mouth and slurped them with vigour. “Oh yes~ like sweet ambrosia.”  
  
“S-stop it!” she hissed, shifting and shaking. The very thought of her getting off on someone…. watching her. And yet, with Drift pressing into her, the sight of the footballers so close they could hear the smallest of her whimpers, it caused something within her to stir, twist and churn.  
  
“Oh I wish I could~” Drift pressed hard again, shifting her pants down past her buttocks. His bare flesh sliding between her cheeks, shifting more whimpers from her. “But your body, your scent and…” his tongue trailed from her back and neck, shifting her shirt up. “Our bond drives me crazy~” His fingers danced over her cheeks, slipping between them to delve into her wet heat, fingers sliding in to work her lips wide. Her hips rose, giving his fingers more room to fill. But her intent was to alleviate, not encourage but she couldn’t bring herself to stop him, so focused not to let a sound pass her lips. “Please, let me taste? Let me feed~?” he almost seemed desperate, tongue hanging from his mouth as he watched fingers slide in and out of her.  
  
She looked over to the footballers next to the bush. If he did, she would have no hope in keeping her silence. They would be found, and she would be pinned as a pervert and a deviant. But if she kept delaying, Drift could become so desperate, he could alert them and have them both exposed.  
  
“Just…” she could feel her cheeks heat up with the very thought of her plan. It was embarrassing. It was uncharacteristic. It was… tantalising. “Just hurry up… please.”  
Drift smirked. Smoothing over her butt cheeks, grabbing her hips, and pushing his thick dick into her pussy. He wasted no time, starting his pace with long slow thrusts, pushing in to the hilt then pulling out just to the tip. Solstice whimpered, swallowing all sound back as she was shifted back and forth. She couldn’t get caught. She couldn’t think about getting caught. Feeling those eyes on her, watching her, enjoying her… why was her mind going to these places?!  
  
“So tight. So hot,” Drift moaned, pressing harder into her and leaning close to her ear. “It’s thrilling isn’t it?” he cooed, his eyes following her line of sight, looking at the footballers near the bush. “The idea of maybe being caught in such a compromising position, seeing you being fucked by a hard demon dick~” licking her ear, watching her eyes roll a moment before focus returned. “It makes your womb warm, hungry for more~ maybe have another join in? Watching you get satisfied.”  
  
“S-shut up!” Solstice pushed back but became caught off guard as Drift snatched her hips and pulled her up to her hands and knees. Seated flush against his cock, buried deep, she hardly had a chance to catch her cry as Drift took to pistoling his hips.  
  
“Just look,” Drift hissed, deliberately making wet slaps sounds with each thrust. “They’re so close~ All it would take is a small peep~” a particularly hard thrust jolted Solstice forward, forcing her hands away to catch herself, leaving her mouth open and all sound free to fall from it. “And they will see you; exposed, mewling, begging for more~” She bit her lip, trying everything she could to twist her voice silent as his thrusts became erratic, desperate. Her throat burned, begging to let these desperate sounds loose, and slow she began to want to. Her body tingled and burned with the idea of being caught, being watched. But she couldn’t bring herself to be so exposed. The conflicting feelings distracted her from realising she was rolling back into Drift, moving with him.  
  
She gasped, Drift snatching her chest and pulling her upright. Back pressed into Drift’s chest, hand covering her mouth while the other gripped her breast. The tightening in her nether broke from the sudden movement. Drift’s cock expanding as he bit her shoulder, flooding her with copious amounts of his fluids. Spasms raked through her, eyes snapping wide as she could feel her womb filling and excess bubbling and dripping out from between them.  
  
“So warm~” Drift cooed, easing them body across the blanket while Solstice tried to catch her breath. “Mmmm, an incubus could become addicted to such a sweet, snug fit,” affirming his point, Solstice twitched as he pulled her closer. Solstice moaned, snuggling into the blanket, hiding her shame but soon fell asleep as Drift merely chuckled.   
  
He knew she enjoyed herself, the energy he consumed from her was more than enough proof of it. The more the partner enjoyed, the better the energy he could devour from them. But this left them in a rather complicated predicament, at least it would if Solstice had just committed taboo with a regular human. Since the practise wouldn't be finished until much later, Drift easily used his abilities to shift them both to his little stretch of reality. Solstice had only been here once, but it was from here that Drift could move her anywhere he wanted.  
  
"W-what?" she moaned, groaning as Drift slipped out of her. His hand covered her stuffed cunt, debating whether it would be amusing to keep her stuffed or allow it to run free. But a delicious thought rolled through, moving his hand away and watched as their mixed fluids dribbled out of her. The feeling felt so strange, Solstice cringed as the fluids rolled from her.  
  
"W-what are you?" Solstice snapped up, eyes wide as Drift's mouth latched over her pussy. His tongue was merciless, assaulting her sensitive clit while drinking down their mixed fluids. Her thighs clamped down shut around Drift's help, trapped there by his own arms. It allowed more access to her, burying his tongue deeper. Solstice shook, her breathing ragged as her already sensitive body rocked with spasms, she could feel her gut tighten and an orgasm ripping through her, kept strong with Drift eating her out.  
  
"W-wait, I...I'm g-gonna...!" Ecstasy tore through her, stronger than it had before. Every muscle burned the longer Drift tortured her with that heavenly tongue; he pushed her further, her orgasm skipping into another and blowing her mind white and flashed stars across her eyes.  
  
Wincing at the wet pop and audible smack, Solstice collapsed limb like a ragdoll. Only her chest heaving and regaining her breath, she could barely see Drift rise over her, licking his lips clean. She wanted to move, whether to push him away or pull him close her muddled mind couldn't decide, resulting in a limp and poor attempt at flailing her arms.  
  
"Shh," he cooed, kissing her forehead and cradling her close. Scooping her up and moved through the chiffon curtains; confusing Solstice was how this curtained room led into her own room.  
  
"I see someone couldn't help themselves," Perceptor cooed, turning from his seat, placing down a book as Drift placed Solstice on the bed. Weakly, she grabbed her comforter to cover herself while Drift loomed.  
  
"I'm surprised you've kept any resolve," Drift snickered, toying with Solstice's hair despite her attempts to crawl away and hide. "You're just as hungry as me. And she is all too sweet to resist~"  
  
"Well, I'm not as boorish as you are," Perceptor slid up from his seat, guiding Drift away and giving Solstice the chance to fall asleep. Pushed back into their small corner of reality, the pair collapsed onto their soft bed, pawing and kissing each other. "I have my own plans for her~"  
  
"Think she's ready for the next step?" Drift cooed, pulling Perceptor in close.  
  
"Not quite yet," Perceptor smiled, playing with a stray lock of Drift's hair. "She will need to develop the need, and once the cravings are too much, she will be all the more willing to be ours."  
  
"But so much has changed since the last time we were offered tribute," looking above, staring at their ceiling, Drift pondered. Something Perceptor had noticed he was doing more of lately. "She's a talented woman. And this place is far larger than the small village it was. College, a place of education. Never thought I'd see this race move away from berating its women and allowing them to learn for themselves."  
  
"Indeed, a very welcome change," Perceptor mused, "However it does seem to place far more stress than elevates. Solstice has been particularly restless as she sleeps. Then again it does provide an excellent opportunity." Drift peered down at Perceptor, curious of his plan yet knew he would have to wait.

* * *

  
Solstice couldn’t stop her leg from twitching.  
  
Fingers wringing her hair as she tried to focus on a lecture. The professor droning on about business, marketing and how it can be used in the sporting industry did nothing to distract her from the burning in between her legs.  
  
It had been almost a week since she last saw either Drift or Perceptor. Thinking they had finally left her alone before the burning started. She checked herself over, thinking something was wrong but found nothing. Every brush of anything sent heat burning through her. Even now she couldn’t wear underwear with the sensitivity she couldn’t stop feeling every time she moved. Usually she could ignore it, work it out with training and conditioning but she couldn’t even do her small session of yoga in the morning without something agitating her.  
  
Just what in the hell did those two do to her. She felt so… so crazy, out of control. She hated it! Her mind would wander, got into places she didn’t want to go to and now with her even her body against her she could work out the frustration.  
  
The moment the lecture ended, she was the first to run out. Bolting to the nearest bathroom, she locked herself in a stall, trying desperately to calm her breathing. Crossing her legs, rubbing them to try to alleviate the burn, anything to make it stop.  
  
Covering her mouth, taking her seemingly last option, she slipped her hand into her pants and buckled. Touching herself was the most blissful thing in existence; rubbing and brushing her clit, feeling the fluid drip between her fingers, feeling the pressure build and break. The burn ebbed away, her ragged breathes calming but her mind was in a storm. Why was this happening?  
  
Frustrated, she cleaned herself up and left before anyone else could see her. Rushing back to the dorm room, her phone buzzed. Pulling out the device she paused; she was studying with Eclipse and Thornstriker in the library now, and she was late again! Cursing, now more frustrated, Solstice took off to the library.   
  
Slipping in, recalling what happened the last time she came rushing in, she found the girls in the far booth. Thornstriker had been looking better since the incident, though Solstice thought she needed a little more sleep. Eclipse, on the other hand, looked like she hadn’t been sleeping at all.  
  
“Sorry I’m late,” Solstice hugged each girl, sliding into her seat and discarding her books. “Lecture… ran over.”  
  
“It's all right," Thornstriker assured her with a gentle smile. She tried to hide the fact that she was worried about both of her friends. Ever since that... horrible incident, everything was weird. She was doing all right, for the most part, but Solstice... She always looked so haggard. Tired and out of breath. And even Eclipse... Her poor friend had dozed off twice already and they had only been here half an hour.

Eclipse didn't have much energy to greet Sosltice back probably, but she did give her a small smile before yawning.

"Eclipse? Were you studying late again?" Solstice asked, trying to keep up appearences, hoping she didn't look too dishevaled. Eclipse answered with another yawn, staring tired down at her text book. "Need a coffee? I can go on a run."

"... Sure," she said, reaching up to rub her eyes. "That sounds... nice."

"Looks like a double for you," Solstice smiled, taking Thornstriker's order too she slipped to the small cafe set up next to the library. It was a good thing the library allowed drinks within its walls, the thought of students studying without coffee was certainly a fun idea to ponder, but walking back into the building, the sudden feeling of being watched washed over Solstice. Pausing, she looked around, trying to catch any glimpse of those two bastards. She caught a glimpse of what looked like a tail and moving to a better point, found it was the tassle of a girl's top.

"Here we go," Placing each cup down, Thornstriker looked around.

"Were you looking for someone?" she asked, causing Solstice to pause.

"Ah...nope, just thought I saw someone from class," Solstice shrugged, drinking her coffee.

Thornstriker didn't believe her, but she didn't say anything either. Something wasn't right... It was like how she had been before. The days, the hours, the time she had spent, looking around, afraid and worried... Nothing had ever happened since that first time with that monster, but that didn't mean the fear went away. She still wondered if he was out there. Watching her. Following her. Waiting to strike again...

She wasn't too worried about it now, though. Mainly because it had been a long while since anything had happened. But now she was starting to wonder if the creature or something else was now bothering her friend. Still, she was too afraid to say anything. She hadn't told them just what had happened to her or what had exactly done it, mainly because she thought they would think she was crazy. After all, she didn't believed in that sort of thing.

At least, she didn't use to believe. Now, she wasn't so sure.

"Did you need something from them?" she asked.

"No just...thought they were going to some other study group," Solstice shrugged again, brushing off the comment, but the feeling of being watched remained. They were here, whether it was Drift or Perceptor or even both she couldn't tell. So long as she stayed near someone else they wouldn't appear. So long as she focused on studying she could ignore the burn, and so long as she stayed with Thornstriker and Eclipse, she wouldn't be ambushed on the way back to the dorm house.

But watching Eclipse, even as she savoured and downed her double-shot coffee, she still looked tired. Solstice knew Eclipse was a study bug and her major was certainly something you couldn't breeze through but even this was extreme for her.

The three of them were quiet for the next hour. Eclipse was just too tired to talk, let alone work. More often than not, she would just sit there, staring at her books and laptop screen. Thornstriker was working on a research paper, occassionally glancing between her two friends. She was tempted to tell Eclipse to just take a nap and as for Solstice... She was doing her work, yes, but she kept looking around. Fidgeting in her seat.

Something was bothering her, but she didn't know what. And Thornstriker was too afraid to ask and sound crazy, so she kept her eyes on her paper. Maybe she was reading too much into it. Maybe nothing was wrong. It was all in her head...

Solstice groaned, slamming her forehead into the table, causing Thornstriker to jump and Eclipse to snap awake, jolted by the sudden slam.

"Solstice? What's wrong?" Thornsticker stood, about to move closer to Solstice when she jolted back up. Her face was flushed, no doubt from embarrassment but Thornstriker thought it didn't look like she was embarrassed.

"S-sorry I...I just can't seem to find this answer," pointing to her book, she quickly crossed her legs. Eclipse shook off her surprise, yawning as she sat back in her chair.

"Maybe... it's in another volume," rubbing her eyes, she pointed over to the catalogue stacks and reference shelves. Solstice didn’t like that idea, but she couldn’t leave now either. Both Thornstriker and Eclipse, despite her tired state, were still wanting to study. Perceptor and Drift would catch her for sure if she left, but at least here if she made a scene the pair wouldn’t try anything. She hoped.

Sighing, swallowing her fear and pride, Solstice stood and moved to the reference shelves. She kept an eye on her table, ensuring she was within sight of her friends or of anyone but as she was looking back she missed a hand reaching out to her. Once the grip snatched her arm, shelves surrounded her as she was pinned down to them, those same blue eyes filling her vision with that same prideful smirk.

“Having some trouble focusing?” he cooed, his arms snaking around her and hands groping everything he could reach. Lips sinful, lavishing her neck and fanning the burn between her legs, making it worse until she mustered the strength to push him back.

“No!” she hissed, looking around in the hopes no one was looking at them. “For once I’m putting my foot down. Go. Away,” Perceptor paused, his eyes never leaving her before his hand shot to her crotch. Raising her hands to strike, Perceptor caught her hands and pinned them down. His fingers were like magic, rubbing and stroking just where it burned, alleviating them as well as stealing her breath.

“You may push us away, but you scream for satisfaction,” glowering down, Solstice could feel her heart stall and flutter with his eyes. That same helpless feeling overtaking her, leaving her scared and confused but also with a strange sense of calm. Struck still, his hands release her frozen arms but was struck surprised as his hands painted ropes over her clothes. Seeping through, she could feel ropes press against her skin, gasping as they’re pulled tight; tangling her arms and keeping her still. Her mind finally caught up, fidgeting and moaning with each tug, feeling it press and agitate something within her.

Perceptor smirked, pleased with his handiwork as he pulled the rope taut. Kneeling, Solstice was too busy struggling to watch him pull her pants down enough to expose her soaked panties. Rope slithered between her legs, causing a rather loud gasp – one quickly swallowed – as she watched Perceptor toy with the crotch rope, pulling it tight and rubbing it against her. Panting, trying everything to keep from drawing attention, the same ideas and thoughts from her last public encounter, her chest was heaving and rising in heat, as well as other places.

Ropes pulled aside, two sides framing her flushed and puckered lips, ready for his hungry lips. Tongue lolling out, the moment it touched her nether-flesh and left a long stroke over her clip, her body snapped still, white and stars flashing and sparking behind her eyes. Her voice choked down, prolonged torture with Perceptor slurping and sucking her dripping cunt.

Her eyes turned to the open library, seeing students and aids walking around, some stopping near her and all just missing her. They would see her, tied up and bound, getting eaten out by a sultry, dominating demon of lust. All against her… she wanted to admit it was against her will but something deep within told her it wasn’t. He was driving away the ache, calming the burn and heat but it only would he just take it completely, but he just seemed to fan it down before blooming up back up. Alternating between licks and sucks with touches and strokes.

“Say it~” Perceptor cooed, looking up from his meal. Smirk pressed deep into her folds as her flushed cheeks darkened with their joined eyes. “I can taste it on you~ You try so hard to restrain it but all it does is grow stronger~” sliding up her prone body, making her shiver and twist away. Solstice managed to twist enough to turn her back on Perceptor, a move he turned to his advantage; hands snagged her hips, pulling her flush again his chest and thick hard cock. “Like a blocked river, your emotions and desires grow from neglect. Submit to us, submit and we will give you everything~”

It was too costly an offer. Give herself to them, she would be a slave. They’ve done nothing but warp her mind ever since she cleaned that stupid shrine. She didn’t want to be so horny all the time. She didn’t want to be stalked twenty-four/seven by two sex-crazed demons. She didn’t want her mind to always be in a constant state of confusion, stress and anxiety. And yet now, in this moment, all she wanted was to scream her need for him, for Drift, for them both to take control and bring her calm. To watch her fall apart and get fucked in all directions, in all ways.

“P-please~” she hissed, her voice low and weak, trying to lean more into her assailant. “T-take me… just please~ make it s-stop~” she cooed, leaning back into Perceptor’s neck, nuzzling him with her cheek. Kissing her heated brow, his slender hands slid up under her shirt, tickling against her new rope wrap, but those same sinful fingers targeted her nipples. Rolled and pinched, Solstice shook and tensed; he was being unnaturally harder with his handling, usually rolling her breasts and rolling her nipples. A sharp pin of pain shot up her spine, a sting lasting only a few moments before a weight sat on her breasts.

“I knew you would be ready for the next step,” lips sealing over her neck, Perceptor pushed his cock into her ready cunt, setting a hard pace. Holding onto her restraints, giving little care to the sounds and noises they were making. To the world around them, Solstice was searching the shelves in this illusion.

Opening her eyes, looking out onto the library floor, Solstice spotted Drift watching them with his hands busy with his erect cock. His eyes roving over her, watching her getting drilled hard by his lover and loving every moment of it. Her body burned, taken by the sensation of his eyes mapping her writhing body, watching her get fucked pushing her tired and over-sensitive body over the edge.

“Now we will know when your repressed feelings become too much,” flicking her breasts, shifting their new weights. “We can fuck you from anywhere, restrain and dominate you to your heart’s desire~ Until your mind is cleared~” With that, Perceptor slipped away to Drift’s side. The pair devolving into a mess of kisses and grinding bodies before disappeared behind a door. Solstice dropped to her knees, her body exhausted. Her cheeks flushed, embarrassed and worried if someone would come approach her about all the noise. Though why no one had already brought the hope of their deeds masked by an illusion. Picking herself up, her chest stalled and a pained hissed brought her hands to her breasts, feeling not only the same rope Perceptor had weaved before but something resting on her nipples.

“Son of a…” she didn’t finish the insult, catching Thornstriker’s eyes shifting to her. Spotting the book she needed, Solstice snatched it and rushed back over to the table.

“Solstice? Are you okay?” Thornstriker asked, hand reaching for Solstice’s but she received a smile instead, albeit a tired smile.

“Yep, found what I needed. Hopefully I can finish before curfew.”


End file.
